Loving Death
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Danny suddenly finds himself in the underworld and tries to find a way out, but when he meets a beautiful woman, he soon finds himself falling in love with her. Trying to embrace his feelings towards her, he will suddenly learn the ultimate price to love her and the cursed she is forced to accept.
1. The underworld

**Loving Death**

 **Underworld**

"Ugh… another late night" Danny spoke softly with his gaze staring road, he passed a couple who held hands. Danny stops slightly and stared at them, watching the woman hug the man's arm. He never felt a love of a woman and knew, he would most likely never will.

" _Holding his arm lovingly…. the man looking down at her with eyes only for her_ " Danny smiled slightly and simply continued to his way home.

" _I better head home... The rain getting worst_ " Danny quickly moved through the streets of Amity Park, he was running late, he wanted to be home by ten It was already passed. Danny rushed home when he noticed the forest, slowly stops and stared at the dark woods and felt something calling him. Danny debated If he should use the forest as a short cut, he knew the forest would cut ten minutes from the other route.

Danny slowly walked towards the forest, he cautiously looked behind looking back at the empty streets. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he entered the strange forest, he didn't understand why he was doing this? He knew the forest was dangerous at night even during the day, he could barely see his own nose in front of him.

"Where am I?" Danny whispered softly stepping over a fallen tree, "I should head back…."

He stops and tried to figure out which way he had come, but wasn't able to see a single thing. Danny continued to walk ahead and heard the wind blowing in the trees, the leaves making a soft sound in his ears. He felt his hand shake slightly as he approached the center of the forest, he stood under the moonlight, as he shined through the tall trees. He drops his bag and stared at the moon, he felt his heart beating faster in his chest, his palm started to become sweaty, his body felt weak.

"Who are you?" Danny quickly turned around and stared at the quiet forest, he back away slightly when he felt the ground give in. He gasps softly and felt his body fall back, he stared in horror as his eyes stared at the moon which becomes smaller and smaller.

" _Is this the end?!_ " Danny felt tears forming and saw them flew upwards, his wet hair flew upwards, he closed his eyes tightly and simply waited for death to come.

' _Darkness... Darkness is surrounding me….. it's surrounding my soul, my body, and my existence…. Where am I?_ '

Danny slowly opened his eyes and stared into the darkness once more, he slowly sat up and touched his shoulder slightly. He noticed his clothes was wet and ripped slightly, he slowly touched his shoulder and felt a shape pain.

" _I'm wounded? Why isn't there any blood?"_ Danny got up and dusted off some dirt from his pants, he nervously walked down this dark hallway. He felt the cold struck his body, the fear in his heart growing even more. Danny entered a huge room with his eyes widening slightly, he stops and stared at this strange room. He saw a dark throne which was facing him, the bones of a human, the dark thrones created this mysterious throne. The room was lit with dark green flames, a strange dark table was placed in the middle of the room.

" _What is this place?_ " Danny slowly enters the strange room further, he saw a strange fountain flowing from the far-right side. The stone walls were dark and strange, the room led to other doors which were closed by strange doors.

"Hello?" Danny quickly turned around and back away, he stumble over his feet and hit the ground. He looked up and saw a woman standing in front of him, her beautiful robin blue hair was flamming like fire, it was tied in a simple ponytail, she wore a dark dress with a transpirate hood over her head. Her black makeup was shaped in a long wave which ended half way on her cheek, she wore a chain as a belt with a small scythe attached.

"Who are you?" Danny asked slowly standing and stared at her

"It doesn't matter who I am," the strange woman said moving away from him slightly; she gracefully walked around him, she had never seen a human like this before. She moved some of her hair behind her ear with her black nails gently touching her black lipstick, she touched his coat slightly. Her silver rings to rub against with each with small gems shining slightly with her other hand wearing a violet glove.

"Where am I?" Danny asked watching this strange woman

"The underworld" she whispered into his ear

"The…. Am I dead?" Danny asked slowly backing away from her.

"No, your not dead," she said touching his cheek with her gloved hand, "You went through a secret passageway"

"A passageway?" he asked softly blushing slightly at her touch

"A passageway to the underworld" she whispered moving her gloved her to his lips, "How do you feel? Being alive where the dead should be?"

"Strange" Danny whispered staring into her eyes which were dark as night, "I feel strange... Like my soul is trying to leave my body"

"That's normal," she said softly and moved away, she smiled and spun around slightly, "This is where souls are meant to be….. but your not dead, so your soul can't leave your body"

"I don't wish to stay here" he replied following her with his eyes, as she walked around the room moving around gracefully.

"There is a way to return to the world of the leaving…" she said touching her lip with her bare hand, "If you wish to know the price?"

"What price is it?" Danny asked feeling his heart beating

"Shush….. it's too early," the woman said placing her index finger on her lips, "Why don't you relax?"

"How are you so knowledge in this?" Danny asked walking towards her, he stops and stood in front of her. He looked down slightly as she stood only a head shorter than himself, her black eyes stared into his blue, her gaze was hypnotising, trying to see through his soul itself.

"Who am I? Who are we?" she said moving away from him, "Why do we exist?"

"I just want to know who you are," Danny said smiling at her as he fixed his tie, "I want to know your name?"

"Why would you want to know such a foolish thing?" she asked moving her lips slightly, "We aren't judged by our names but our actions"

"Well... Because it's your name" he said and rubbed the back of his neck slightly, "It identifies who you are"

"And what is your name?" she asked moving her glove hand along with his back, "Mister human?"

"Danny Fenton" he replied feeling a tingle going along his spin.

"Hm….." she moved her hand away and back away, she took another look at this human man, she had never met someone like this before. He was face to face with a creature from the underworld and it didn't faze him, he was calm and collected, he wanted to know her for who she was, not where she came from.

" _Maybe….. I should give him a chance…._ " She touched his face with her glove hand and moved it down to his neck, she tilted her head softly before moving away from him.

"You'll know in time," she said placing her finger on her lips, "But before you do... Let me show you something"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for This mysterious woman

 **End**


	2. This mysterious woman

**Loving Death**

 **This mysterious woman**

"Where are, we going?" Danny asked while he followed her throughout this strange world, "This is strange?"

"Aw! Are you scared?" Ember teased moving around him, "I thought the man we're supposed to be brave?"

"It's the underworld... I can be scared" Danny said smiling slightly

"Don't be such a baby" Ember said wrapping her gloved arm around his neck, bringing him closer and smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" Danny nervously asked with a blush on his cheeks

"Watching you," she said moving her arm away and walking ahead of him, "Come….. I want to show you something"

"Oh…. Alright then," Danny said simply flowering her. Danny walked around the strange world and soon found himself in some strange room, he stopped and saw the strange water flowing down in a waterfall with some strange dead plants surrounding it. He walked onto the dead grass and moved away slightly; Danny stared at the pitch-dark ceiling with the red moon drawn.

" _Wow…._ " Danny thought walking slightly onto the dead grass, noticing the large dead tree.

"What is this place?" he asked

"My favourite place," she said walking onto the dead grass as well. Ember touched Danny's arm with her gloved hand to stop him, she stepped onto the dead grass and moved her foot slightly.

"What are you…. wow…," Danny whispered watching the yellow dead grass becoming green, the dead tree becoming flush, the plants living once more, and the green water becoming blue.

"The dead is once more alive," Ember said sitting down, "But only for a short moment"

"This is amazing!" Danny said watching the dead becoming alive once more, "Truly incredible!"

"Why don't you sit with me?" Ember asked tilting her head slightly

"Oh….. sure" Danny mumbled sitting down beside her

"Nice right?" she asked and lay on the ground

"Those are some powers," Danny said touching the grass feeling how lively it was, "How did you become... Death?"

"It's just happens," Ember said softly moving her hands along the grass

"Could... You tell me more about yourself?" Danny asked nervously moving his hands across the grass, "What's your name? Do you have a name? Besides death?"

"My real name is Ember," she said admiring the garden

"It's a lovely name" he said repeating Ember over and over in his mind; Ember cleared her voice slightly and quickly turned away, so Danny wouldn't see her blush at his comment.

"Thanks…." She mumbled

"I have another question," he said

"What is it?" she asked feeling her cheeks returning to normal

"Why do you wear that glove?" he asked

" _He's so kind_ " Ember removed her glove and revealed a bone hand, she moved her fingers slightly and touched the grass. Danny's eyes widen when he saw the entire grassland die all of a sudden, he saw the tree's leaves fall, the water becoming green, the plants dying, the entire garden was dead.

"The hand of death," Ember said wiggling her boney fingers slightly, "I wear the glove usually"

"But why? You're in the underworld?" he said watching Ember putting her glove back on.

"I only wear the glove when I'm around the living, who aren't meant to die," she said touching the dead grass.

"What about your skin?" he asked glancing at her lips slightly

"You can't kiss me, lover boy," Ember said placing her index finger on her lips, "If you kiss me... You'll die"

"But you touched me with your ungloved hand earlier," he said backing away slightly

"left hand and lips, those two will cause your death….. and I wouldn't want this fate to happen to you," she said softly.

"Have you always wanted this?" he asked and couldn't help himself from staring at this beauty.

"I've always been like this," she said and stared back at him, "I've known nothing else"

" _Why am I telling him this?_ " Ember looked away slightly and sighed, she got up and walked towards the door.

"Come," she said waiting for him to leave, "Let's walk around"

"Sure," he said standing up and following her out the door. Danny walked beside Ember and glance at her slightly, he felt strange after what she told him about her hand and lips. he felt disappointment deep inside of him and didn't know why he sighed slightly and took a deep breath.

"Tell me... something about yourself?" Ember asked glancing at him.

"Uh…." Danny looked away slightly and thought about the question, he didn't want to admit he was a loser, he found her beautiful even with her deadly assets. "There nothing interesting about myself really... Just a normal guy, who lives alone, my family is gone, so I'm just by myself really….. that's pretty much it"

"An ordinary guy then," Ember said bumping him slightly, "There nothing wrong with being an ordinary guy….. I like it"

"You do?" he asked a bit surprised

"Yup!" she said smiling at him before stopping, "I've never met a human like you before... You're quite special"

"Me? Special?" Danny asked still taken back by her words, and even more surprised that a girl found him special.

"You're confusing me... My emotions, my heart" she said as she approached him; Danny blushed deeply and lean back slightly.

" _What's going on?_ " Ember stared into his blue eyes and smiled slightly, she leans back and walked ahead of him.

"I think….. I'm falling in love with you" Ember whispered closing her eyes, "I haven't felt these feelings in centuries"

"With me?" he mumbled in shock, "Why?"

"Like I said before," Ember said looking back and smiling some more, "You're different than the others I've met before"

"I've never had a girl….. like me before?" Danny said feeling happy to realise someone cared about him, but he never expected this love would come from Death itself.

"But we can never be…." She said sighing and moving away from him, "This is my curse for being Death... To never love or be loved by another"

" _My eternal curse_ " Ember looked away sadly, she had only met two men who learned to love her, but both died because they loved her. She didn't want this man to meet the same meet, she wanted to see him live his life, find a woman, and have a family. It hurt Ember's heart to realise she could never be happy, but she had too it was part of her curse.

"I care about you," he said nervously rubbing his hands slightly, "I mean… no woman has ever cared about me before…."

"But we cannot be together," Ember said opening a door, "The best for both of us is to send you home"

"I don't want to go home," Danny said softly staring at her with a serious expression, "I want to be with you"

"You've only been in the underworld for a day," she said shaking her head slightly, "Don't be silly"

"But…." He mutter

"Come!" Ember said grabbing Danny's arm with her gloved hand and pulled him away, "I'll take you home!"

"Ember…," Danny whispered

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue reading for The ultimate price

 **End**


	3. The ultimate price

**Loving Death**

 **The ultimate price**

"Here we are," Ember said as she stood in front of a strange old tree, "This will bring you home"

"Here?" he mumbled staring at the tree, his eyes immediately noticed the tree was half dead and half alive, he walked towards it and was about to touch it when Ember stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," she said

"Why?" he asked

"You'll die regardless of which side you touch," Ember said moving her gloved hand from his wrist, "Are you trying to get killed?"

"No," he said smiling at her

"You're crazy, Danny," Ember said smiling back at her

"Before you send me back... Can we spend the last few hours of the day together?" Danny nervously asked, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

"Uh….." Ember mumbled staring at him before looking back at the portal, "I suppose... We could"

"Great!" Danny said looking around, "What can we do around here?"

"We can sit down and talk," Ember said sitting down in front of the tree, "Come and join me"

"Alright," he said sitting down beside her; Danny glance at her ungloved hand and wanted to hold it. "Can I hold your hand?" Danny asked and stared at her ungloved hand.

"Alright," she said smiling holding his hand, "You're really playing with Death at the moment"

"Death is beautiful….. its kind of hard to resist," he said and smiled at her, "I guess I'm being crazy..."

"I guess you are," she said and glance at him before returning her gaze towards the tree; Ember sighed softly and watched the dead leaves fall. She always loved coming here and watch the tree of life and death, she moved her feet slightly and just enjoyed this time she had with him.

" _I wish I could kiss her…. But if I do…_ " Danny glances at her lips and was tempted, he really loved her even after a day since he met her.

"Do you humans fall in love so quickly?" Ember asked glancing at him, "You've just meet me and you're already playing with death"

"To be honest….. I never had a love before" Danny said staring at the tree and sighing, "My life isn't fantastic either….. and you're the only person who actually bothered to talk to me"

"You humans are strange," Ember said softly smiling

"It's love at first sight….. don't you think?" Danny asked and nudge her slightly

"I've always thought it was ridiculous for humans to fall heads over heels in love, let alone after a single day together!" Ember said laughing softly and shaking her head, "And I've also heard stories from countless of souls, all saying how they risked everything! Or they went to the ends of the earth for a certain someone"

"You don't believe the power of love?" he asked

"Before no," Ember said shaking her head at him.

"And now?" he asked once more

"I understand why certain humans will go great lengths in the name of love," Ember said smiling at him as she held his hand, with her gloved hand of course.

"Exactly!" Danny said holding her hand back softly

"But you can't stay here," Ember said standing up and walking towards the tree, "Go back to your own world! The land of the living"

"I don't want to leave you," Danny said slowly standing in front of her, "I really care about you!"

"Danny! Go right now!" Ember said pointing at the tree, "Walk towards the side of the tree that's living, and you'll be transported back home"

" _My life is worthless there….. I whether die in love then go back to that miserable life of mine_ " Danny frown and slowly walked towards the tree, he stops when he was standing beside Ember and just stared at her.

"Come on," she said and crossed her arms. Danny sighed and placed his hands on her cheek, he held her place and got closer to her lips. "What are you doing?!" Ember asked in horror since she could tell what he had planned.

"I'm going to kiss you! And I don't care about the price!" he said and held her cheek in his hand.

"Danny don't-!" Ember eyes widen as she felt Danny's lips on her, she tried to push him back but it was too late. Danny had contacted her deadly lips, he would be dead in moments.

" _NO!_ " Ember couldn't help himself, she closed eyes and kissed him back, she wraps her arms around his neck and brought him closer. " _What are you doing? What have I done?!_ "

"I really love you…." Danny whispered before he closed his eyes and collapsed in front of her feet.

"You fool…. why did you kiss me…" Ember whispered staring at him with tears dripping down her cheeks, "Why…?"

Ember covered her mouth with her hand and went down, she turned Danny on his back and placed his head on her lap. She gently strokes his hair and stared at his lifeless body, she simply cried over the loss of another lover.

" _Why did you kiss me…._ " Ember whip some tears away while she touched his cheek. Ember broke down in tears and hug his head, she had never felt this way even with the others….. this one... Danny was special.

"This won't end like this…." Ember whispered crying some more and removing her glove, "Danny... You're a fool…. But I love you too"

Ember placed her bony hand on his chest and slowly pushed it inside, she pulled out Danny's soul and stared at it, she smiled warmly and formed his soul into a white stone and held it close to her chest.

"I won't allow your soul to join the others in the Underworld….." Ember whispered staring at the stone, "We will be together…. In a way"

Ember moved the stone in her hand and saw it glow slightly, she rolled it in her palm and smiled. She looked back at the tree before holding the stone back to her chest and simply left. She may have lost the ability to speak with Danny or be touched by him, but she would always have his soul near to her heart.

 _Don't forget to review!_

 _Thanks for reading_

 **End**

* * *

The next story will be Ghostly pet! I'll post it tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Check out my new story, **Ghostly pet!**

Summary:

When Danny was a child, he always wanted a puppy, now he's in his 20's and he's about to have a very unusual pet, much to his girlfriend's chagrin, all thanks to Desiree.


End file.
